


VR-9

by BitterSweetTeller



Category: VR.5
Genre: Adventure, Dreamscapes, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Metaphysical Themes, Psychological Thriller, Relationship in Retrospect Implied At Least a Little, Science Fiction, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetTeller/pseuds/BitterSweetTeller
Summary: The Committee is coming in full force, and time is running out for Sydney and her friends. But with VR?  Things are never simple.An extended ending and follow up for the episode Reunion.
Relationships: Alexis Miller/Oliver Sampson, Samantha Bloom/Duncan(VR.5), Sydney Bloom/Surprise Male Character





	1. Not the End for Sydney Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the whole VR.5 show? Please consider doing so before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, because this is a extended ending for the last episode of VR.5 that can also be one for the entire show.
> 
> The main reason I say this is because it's very hard to find some important details on VR.5 through wikis/fandom sites.
> 
> I recommend looking up important background information through the VR5 wiki, the main Wiki, or full episode youtube videos. Ideally the full episodes though so you can get all the important details.
> 
> Everything in the last episode still happens.

Prologue:

In mental blurs, from Sydney Bloom's perspective...

**VR.5… In your subconscious… Why…am I here?**

**Anybody and...VR.5… This…is my apartment.**

**Just call…VR.5…VR.5…them The Committee…**

**I should…be…!**

**I think it's playing with your brain…**

**VR.5… VR.5…I love it…**

**Moderate sigh.**

**This is still in VR.**

**Sydney Bloom… Bloom…VR.5…**

**Welcome to the game…**

**Got to...be.**

**Dad? Dad?!**

Physically and presently, in Sydney Bloom's childhood home…

Sydney's mom is beginning to wake up from VR.

Most everyone in the lab are nearly too shocked for words.

Samantha turns to Sydney's mom.

She nervously asks, "mom?"

Sydney's mom realizes, "Samantha?"

They're teary eyed.

They hug each other.

Slight chuckles of relief go around the lab.

The man only known to Sydney and company as Sydney's Keeper stands there.

He's silently smiling with a hand slowly moving away from his chin.

Suddenly... Duncan realizes Sydney hasn't woken up from VR.7. 

He goes over to her.

He's trying to maintain a sense of calm.

Duncan checks in worry, "Syd? Syd? Syd?!"

Everyone else gets more serious.

They all see Sydney unconscious.

Duncan is less than calm now.

Duncan mutters lowly in concern, "my god. Syd!"

Oliver rushes quickly to them in worry.

In rising tone... Oliver inquires, "how do you stop this thing?"

Duncan quickly takes the VR.7 headgear off Sydney.

But... she looks straight ahead as though she's frozen in time.

Duncan grimly realizes, "you can't."

Oliver shouts, "take them off!"

He reaches for Sydney's computer terminal.

He's about to disconnect it.

But... Oliver sees some programming styled dark green text on the computer screen.

He gulps nervously at what he just saw.

He's giving up on the disconnection idea. But, he knows better than to point it out right now.

Duncan quickly takes off Sydney's dark purple electrical impulse sensor gloves.

Samantha shouts low toned, "Sydney?!"

Not believing his own eyes?

Duncan keeps checking, "Sydney! Hey! Can you hear me? Syd? Syd?!"

And... The text onscreen says:

The Keeper is not part of the Circuit.

–Dr. Bloom

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

A familiar voice says, "Sydney? Sydney?!"

Sydney opens her eyes.

She's finding herself on the white sheeted bed in her apartment.

She gasps in surprise, "dad?"

And... Before a very confused Sydney?

Sydney's dad is sitting at the edge of the bed.

He wears a dark yellow suit with a lines pattern. He also wears a jet black shirt over it.

He slightly chuckles.

He somewhat nervously starts to explain, "yes…and no. You almost didn't make it in VR."


	2. Act 1, Part 1: Well...  Better Late Than Never

Act 1, Part 1:

Suddenly... Sydney looks worried.

She sits up.

She asks in worry, "where's mom?!"

Sydney's dad sighs hard.

He answers, "you…were pulling mom out of VR."

He gets up.

He's looking down long and hard at Sydney's computer.

Sydney's dad realizes, "I...didn't mean to pull you in."

Sydney sighs nervously some.

She smiles a little.

Sydney looks toward him.

Sydney tries to assure, "it's ok: We have all the time we need in VR. The more important thing is…are…you?"

Suddenly... She notices the bed area is flashing between a mostly dark grey hotel room and a bed area.

She looks startled.

She gets up.

Sydney's dad sighs nervously.

He can't help but ask, "I presume that answers your question?"

He says it without even looking behind him.

Sydney walks quickly to her computer.

It flashes between a dark blue lit black Jacuzzi sized cryogenic like chamber and a computer.

And... Between flashes?

The screen shows some very familiar programming styled green text and a familiar DNA double helix.

Sydney figures, "you're stuck in VR.8?"

Sydney's dad turns around to face her.

Sydney's dad adds, "VR.9…to be more accurate. But, we have much larger concerns."

Sydney kind of sarcastically point outs, "when it's unstable? Slight chuckle. Can't imagine why."

Sydney's dad gets teary eyed.

Sydney's dad adds sadly, "do you? Sam...an… We thought you were dead!"

He tears off the curtains and smashes the window.

And... He's now breathing heavily over the window frame.

From seeing this?

Sydney tries hard not to cry.

The rooftop view past the window is gone.

And... In its place?

There is the still physical body of Sydney's dad with shaky eyes.

It is in a plastic air conditioned bubble...in a familiar looking bush for physical stabilization.

Sydney's dad sighs heavily.

He apologizes, "I'm so sorry. I'm…sorry."

Sydney sighs nervously.

She's teary eyed too.

Sydney tries to insist, "don't be. The Committee used you…right?"

The flashes stop.

But... The physical still body of Sydney's dad doesn't go away.

Sydney's dad turns to the computer screen.

He gulps nervously.

He admits, "wish it was that simple. When I tested VR.9 on myself…it took months to put my consciousness back together."

The screen shows programming styled dark green digits in the shape of The Committee's seals.

Sydney looks wide eyed in shock.

With mixed feelings... Sydney realizes, "you've been rebooting yourself: Every month. Every time you…"

Sydney's dad finishes, "...wake up."

They both gulp very nervously.

With some distortions?

Sydney's dad continues, "I want to come b...back too. Heavy sigh. But, we both know that is fa…r… Not simple."

Some anger is in Sydney's eyes. But, it wasn't aimed at her dad.

Sydney adds, "The Committee."

Sydney's dad slightly nods.

Sydney's dad reflects, "for months, I have… Hard sniffle. Forgotten what's really reality. Instead of waking up this time, I chose to stay. Nervous sigh. Knowing it'd be worth remembering my own daughters."

Sydney nervously sighs into her hand.

She fights the urge to look down.

Sydney nervously reflects, "I…can't imagine what that's like. Not having any memory."

Sydney's dad grimly looks at her.

With some distortions?

Sydney's dad urges, "don't even try. I…try hard not…to."

Then... The computer screen puts up this message:

60 percent neural data saved. 25 percent neural data restored. 15 percent neural data irretrievable. Press enter to continue.

Sydney wonders, "well... What are you waiting for?"

She smirks a little.

Seeing a dark blue turning hourglass to the left?

Sydney's dad realizes, "right. No time to lose in VR."

He's sounding better already.

He presses enter at the computer.

Sydney's dad glows bright white for a bit.

That was before looking around in worry.

He sighs with some mixed relief.

Sydney's dad figures, "good. He hasn't detected us."

Sydney realizes, "my "Keeper"?"

Sydney's dad deduces, "you already know about the Keepers."

Sydney slightly nods.

Sydney explains, "well, not exactly that part. The… The Keeper said that we have to go find you. But, Sam knows better. I just… Nervous gulp. I just haven't found a good time to tell Oliver."

They both smile a little.

Sydney's dad opens a manual programming window.

It very much looks like the setup window for VR.5.

He starts typing a message:

The same one Oliver saw physically and recently.

Sydney's dad figures, "well, better late than never: I just hope we aren't too late."

He and Sydney gulp nervously.


	3. Act 1, Part 2: Nowhere to Go?

Act 1, Part 2:

Physically and presently…

Sydney's Keeper uncomfortably adds, "I know this may sound…inconsiderate. But… We don't have much time."

Duncan looks down at Sydney.

He's teary eyed.

He reflects, "you're in a better place, Syd. That…is all that matters. Isn't it?"

Samantha comes over to Duncan.

She's teary eyed.

She puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

In sadness... Sydney's mom is speechless.

Oliver somewhat uneasily adds to Sydney's Keeper, "of course. Nervous sigh. Let's look things over upstairs, shall we?"

He leads him up.

Sydney's Keeper closes the door from behind.

And... As if like clockwork?

Duncan hears a ring.

It's from a certain black cordless telephone in his pockets.

Samantha nervously sighs.

She mutters, "I shouldn't ha…"

Duncan answers the cordless telephone.

He adds, "hold on. Hello?"

From VR... Sydney answers, "Duncan?"

Duncan slightly chuckles.

Duncan remarks, "ok: This is poltergeist freaky."

Sydney moderately sighs.

Sydney comments, "sure sums up where I am."

Samantha looks wide eyed in surprise. She'd know that voice anywhere.

She mutters lowly, "she's…alive?! Give me that phone."

Without hesitation... Duncan says, "yeah, sure." 

He quickly hands Samantha the cordless phone.

Sydney's mom sighs in relief.

She says, "oh, thank god." 

The teariness in her and Duncan's eyes is drying up.

Samantha checks, "Sydney?!"

Samantha continues, "god, Sydney! You really scared us. What the Hel…?! VR.9: Hard Sigh. I know. I was here. Chuckle. Yeah: When I called Duncan, I was here too. Yeah. I'll be sure to tell him later, Sydney."

She looks a little amused now.

The teariness in her eyes is drying up.

On another hand... Not far away?

Some dark gray wires have been recently cut with a hi-tech laser.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

Oliver and Sydney's Keeper are in a white walled hallway.

The hallway still had the light gray desk and the bright white lamp.

On the desk is a silver laptop sized case now.

And... Oliver starts to open it.

He does so without even looking behind him.

He implies, "you seem calm: A little too calm, if you ask me."

Sydney's Keeper adds, "just get to the point, Oliver."

He sounds slightly irritated.

Oliver glares toward the box.

And... He mutters under his breath, "this is my point."

He reveals a black electronic box shaped device within the case.

And... He quickly presses a red button on top.

A high pitched sound rings in the ears of Sydney's Keeper...making him drop his dark grey light gun pointer.

In seconds?

Oliver is restraining Sydney's Keeper with his own two arms behind his back.

Oliver whispers harshly, "who do you work for?! Because Joseph Bloom knows you don't work for us."

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

Sydney sighs deeply.

She assumes, "nothing."

She is sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

She's looking out toward Sydney's dad and the computer.

Sydney's dad figures, "time in VR is only 2.5 seconds out there at best…remember?"

Sydney slightly nods.

Sydney admits, "yeah: I'm just worried. You know?"

Sydney's dad moderately sighs.

He reflects, "so am I…in every reboot. But… Slight chuckle. You look worse than me."

Sydney looks a little confused.

Sydney wonders, "what?"

Sydney's dad explains further, "VR.9 can generate a entire world out of VR. Our friend Duncan experienced such a world for a few days…in a few seconds. Sniffle. You are more disoriented than he initially was, because of being in VR seconds before coming here."

Sydney nervously sighs some.

She points out, "right now…I hate that you're right."

She heads back up to her bed.

Suddenly... Sydney pauses.

She turns back to him.

She can't help but start to check, "but if…?"

She also points back over to her computer.

Sydney's dad slightly chuckles.

He remarks, "in 2.5 seconds? If a computer virus stops by to visit, I'll let you know."

They both look slightly amused.

Sydney's dad assures, "go to sleep. I'll still be here."

And... As Sydney gets in bed?

She slightly chuckles.

Sydney says, "thanks. Good night…or however it works in VR.9."

They both smile a little.

Then... Sydney goes to sleep for a VR night.


	4. Act 2, Part 1: Disconnected and Re-Connected Telephone Lines

Act 2, Part 1:

Some VR hours later…

Sydney is on her computer.

Around her are countless floating glass shards:

Each with a face from her dad's life.

They shatter...over and over.

Sydney's dad is still sleeping in the bed area.

But... A blurred ghost of him comes down.

He mutters coldly, "thought you were sleeping."

Sydney remarks, "only 2.5 seconds out there, remember?"

She looks somewhat annoyed.

Then... Realizing no telephone line is out there?

She, in growing worry, starts to call Duncan.

The ghost adds, "Dr. Bloom knows the dangers of VR.8: What it can do to you."

Sydney mutters, "I'm not afraid, all right?! Just…! Sigh. Just go haunt someone else."

The ghost moderately sighs.

He says, "fine."

As it fades away?

It mutters, "no one believes me…until they're taken away."

Sydney moderately sighs.

But... She looks worried.

Sydney picks up the phone.

From the phone... She hears Duncan.

He says, "hello?"

Sydney answers, "Duncan?"

Her worry was quickly fading.

Duncan slightly chuckles, "ok: This is poltergeist freaky."

Still somewhat freaked by the ghost?

Sydney moderately sighs.

She comments, "sure sums up where I am."

Physically and presently…

Sydney's Keeper slightly laughs.

He implies, "us…is a very relative term."

Oliver slams him into the wall...stunning him against it.

Oliver mutters, "stop talking in circles: Tell me!"

He has his dark grey light gun pointer out. 

Sydney's Keeper coughs.

He tries to assure, "ok. I…am a Keeper. You are with Dr. Bloom. Can't you see we're on the same side?"

But... Oliver keeps glaring.

He's teary eyed.

Oliver pieces together, "you're the rogue faction. Why is Alex dead: Why?!"

The Keeper slightly laughs.

He lays out, "you're serious, aren't you? In our line of work, there is no death: Only keepers of life. The Keepers have their own neuro-suspension chambers...like The Committee. The Keepers have a code, like The Committee. The only difference is that we need to look worse to be one step ahead of The Committee: To truly make the world a better place."

In cold anger... Oliver mutters, "no: You're even worse."

He almost fires his light gun pointer at the Keeper.

But... The Keeper quickly aims another dark grey light gun pointer right at him.

Suddenly... From the foot of the wooden stairs below?

Duncan checks, "this a bad time?"

Oliver slightly sighs.

He implies, "you could say that."

The Keeper slightly smiles cruelly.

He swings his light gun pointer into Oliver's light gun pointer...faster than Oliver can fire.

Oliver's light gun pointer fires into the wall instead.

And... It then was falling to the edge of the stairs.

Duncan is hurrying up the stairs.

Meanwhile, outside the house…

Among the dark green trees? Two shadows with gray coats over formal black and white wait.

One has medium frontless black hair. The other has somewhat short blond hair.

They're Keepers:

The same ones who captured Alexis Miller, and the same ones who tracked her down.

The second Keeper whispers lowly, "something's wrong. Richardson hasn't come out with Sydney and Samantha."

The third Keeper slightly sighs.

With a harshly low voice?

The third Keeper remarked, "American girls like to take their time. Five minutes. Then, we check on Richardson."

What both Keepers don't notice is two shadows at the back of the house.

One is a frontless short grayish black haired member of The Committee named Ed Patterson. 

He is also a Senior Vice President of a airline called Ironstar Avionics. He wears a formal dark red shirt and formal black pants.

Interestingly... On behalf of The Committee?

Ed's partner is medium black haired Jackson Boothe. He wears his casual gray shirt and pants.

Jackson's physical body has been neurologically reawakened from a neuro-suspension chamber: In good condition.

Jackson whispers, "the Keepers."

Ed whispers harshly to him, "and how do you know?!"

Jackson laughs.

He deduces, "they move a lot like you, Patterson: Only without a care."

He throws his silver dagger at the second Keeper...making him fall unconscious.

The third Keeper cries out, "no!"

She fires her black light gun pointer at Jackson.

He is running out of range as Ed fires at her.

Ed shouts to the third Keeper, "go!"

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

Still on the phone... Sydney wonders lowly, "what?! That's crazy."

Over the phone... Samantha moderately sighs.

Samantha adds, "I know. But, it's the truth, Sydney."

Sydney moderately sighs into her hand some.

With some mixed feelings... Sydney reasons, "only one way to know for sure. I'm going into VR…in VR."

Samantha argues, "Sydney! Being in a VR life is one thing. But, going into VR with dad while already in VR could just make his condition worse."

Sydney takes a VR second to consider this.

Sydney figures, "dad seems more…himself right now. But, thanks for looking out for me."

Samantha slightly sighs in some relief.

She comments, "well, someone's got to."

Sydney slightly chuckles.

She says, "hold on. I won't be long."

She hangs up.

Then... She picks up the phone.

Sydney puts it by her dad...leaving the receiver off the phone.

He's still sleeping...like nothing just happened to him.

No new reaction.

Sydney nervously sighs to herself.

She admits, "this is going to be harder than I thought. But… All the time I need in VR."

She puts the phone back.

She is passing by the window as she does.

She suddenly realizes the window is restored...along with the view of the rooftop.

Sydney chuckles to herself.

She says, "brilliant."

She smiles to herself.

She's just got a idea.

She climbs through the open section of the window.

She gets on to the flat rooftop.

Sydney goes over to the mostly dark blue Seymour's neon sign.

She rips off one of its electrically broken O's.

She easily breaks it in half. But, she's keeping one sharp edged half.

She uses it as a screwdriver on Duncan's bright white telephone booth.

She's getting the black telephone box in it loose enough to take out.

Then... Sydney brings the telephone box back inside.

She uses some loose wiring from inside the sharp edged half neon O to connect it to her computer.

After that?

She has one telephone at her computer and one telephone with a loose receiver next to her dad.

For going into VR within VR? Sydney remembers something from the mental flashes.

She chooses the background of a very familiar cryogenic facility...with cryogenic like neuro-suspension chambers.

Sydney's smile fades.

She thinks out loud to herself, "maybe I am crazy. But… Nervous sigh. Who knows what The Committee did to my father better than himself?"

She calls the phone upstairs.

And... She puts down the downstairs phone's receiver on her VR.5 computer system.


	5. Act 2, Part 2: Welcome to the Endgame

Act 2, Part 2:

In VR, within VR…

Sydney finds herself in a sheet of white fog.

It's covering row after row of lit neuro-suspension chambers in black and white.

Sydney wears a white lab coat.

She also appears in black and white.

From a computer screen... The floor has the DNA double helix diagram as a dark blue floor pattern.

Sydney calls out, "dad?! Dad? Where are…?!"

The realization suddenly hits her mind.

Every other neuro-suspension chamber just has a glowing dark blue mind in a plastic suit of wiring:

Modeled after neurons from the nervous system.

Sydney looks very shaken by the sight before her.

Sydney gasps lowly, "god! This is scary."

She gulps very nervously.

She continues down the rows of neuro-suspension chambers.

Sydney recognizes some of the physical bodies:

Including Dr. Frank Morgan's body from chamber 5D, Alexis Miller's body with her let down long hair, and Jackson Boothe's body.

Sydney still is very shaken.

Suddenly... Sydney gasps.

She sees her dad next to her in a dark gray lab coat.

He deeply sighs.

He finds it hard to look up.

But... He starts to explain, "I'm not sure if there was a better way to help you understand: About The Committee…and about what we need to do to shut it down for good."

Looking at Dr. Frank Morgan's physical body?

Sydney solemnly realizes, "you did make the arrangements: For me to…see Dr. Morgan's body."

Sydney's dad considers, "a few reboots ago… Hard sigh. Yes. But, looking back at my restored memories… If I told you about the neuro-suspension chambers while you were still sorting out your memories… Would you have believed me then?"

They both look teary eyed.

They both now find it hard to look up.

Then... Sydney looks up.

Sydney moderately sighs.

She figures, "guess I wouldn't have. So…what is The Committee anyway?"

Sydney's dad concludes, "I'll show you."

He looks grim.

Sydney's dad takes out his dark brown seal of The Committee.

It has the mosaic window styled pattern of four black rimmed circles spaced out from the center.

Flames appear around it.

And... At the same time?

A door of the same seal with orange flames appears before Sydney.

Across the door... The ancient runes around the seal appear in English:

Enter the Labyrinth.

The door opens...to reveal a very twisted sight.

Two dark blue cabinet sized mainframe computers each have two built-in clear glass sections with water tanks in them.

And... In each one?

There's a glowing bright yellow mind with the same mosaic like circles as The Committee's seal.

They're suspended in water by many metallic coated suction cupped wires.

Between the two freakish mainframe computers?

There is a jet black computer, with a VR.5 setup very much like Sydney's computer.

Sydney looks wide eyed in shock.

Shakily... Sydney says lowly, "wow. Were… Were they always like this?"

They both appear on a dark green park bench.

Sydney's dad sighs heavily.

He divulges, "yes…and no. To make a very long story short? Four very powerful minds decided the world wasn't ready for them. Among themselves, they were called The Inner Circle. The Inner Circle "went missing" and made their own neuro-suspension chambers. Many years later? They woke up. But, when they did? They came to the conclusion that the world is worse than when they left it: That the world will never be a better place…unless they become in charge of the world."

Sydney is taking this all in.

She grimly looks to him.

Sydney realizes, "VR.9 would be the last step in VR for The Committee."

Sydney's dad slightly nods.

He divulges, "only in recent years though has the Inner Circle created this…think tank abomination! MP.1: Mind Pool 1. A supercomputer run by their own brainwave patterns, while they go on physically as separate people. They're trying to develop a MP.2: With hundreds of brainwave patterns running the world for MP.1. That's why The Committee's Inner Circle revealed themselves to us. They see you, me, and Samantha as the smartest minds in the world besides themselves: As the central brainwave patterns of MP.2. Heavy sigh. It still scares me sometimes."

Looking back at her nightmares?

Sydney sighs hard.

She realizes, "I…can see why. Nervous gulp. And if VR.9 is the last step for developing MP.2… I take it it not only can create worlds in VR, but also for much longer than 2.5 seconds?"

Sydney's dad very nervously sighs.

He concludes, "mind control: The all too perfect tool for order."

Suddenly... Sydney looks wide eyed in surprise.

She suddenly realizes, "wait. If this is VR.5…then I'd be back at my computer in VR.9 by now."

With some mixed feelings... Sydney's dad slightly chuckles.

He solemnly explains, "I'm sorry for testing you this way. But…there was no better way I could think of to prepare you."

And... A purple rimmed bright white flash appears around Sydney.

In a VR second...

She finds herself in a white sheeted hospital bed.

It is in a certain dark grey wooden attic with a hanging low light bulb.

Several suction cupped wires are around Sydney's head...connected to a dark grey computer.

On the bright blue computer screen? 

There are Sydney's brainwave patterns...as spinning bright red DNA double helixes.

Sydney moderately sighs.

Sydney reasons, "I…I may not like it much. But, I understand why."

Sydney's dad puts a hand on hers.

Sydney's dad solemnly adds, "that's perfectly fine. I just didn't want you to lose your consciousness: Like I almost did."

Sydney quickly nods.

But... She smiles a little.

Physically and presently…

Duncan almost picks up the fallen light gun pointer.

But... He thinks better of it.

Oliver ducks...from the Keeper firing holes into the desk.

Oliver angrily charges into the Keeper.

He's sending him crashing through a white bedroom door.

Behind it is a familiar dark blue bedroom.

The Keeper coughs hard on the floor.

Duncan mutters to himself, "got to be one somewhere. Slight chuckle. Found one."

He gets out a black ink pen from the desk with holes in it.

The Keeper barely punches Oliver off...stunning him against the side of a bed.

Oliver groans hard some.

And... The Keeper starts to get to his feet.

Meanwhile, outside the house…

Ed runs after the third Keeper.

They both are running into the woods beyond the house.

Jackson clutches his aching shoulder.

But... He goes on towards the nearest window.

He goes to pry it open with another silver dagger.

Ed is now holding a black cordless phone in one hand.

Ed answers the phone.

He says, "hello?"

Over the phone... He reports, "hello. Yes. We found Keepers, but… Moderate sigh. Yes, we can take it from here."

Ed and the third Keeper keep simultaneously firing at each other.

But... They both easily duck behind the trees.

Over the firing?

On the phone... Ed goes on, "but, you wanted to be informed as soon as a body is ready for neuro-suspension. So, a body is ready. A Keeper. Yes, her location..."

Ed has runs out of light gun pointer cartridge charges.

But... The third Keeper kicks him from the side.

Ed groans hard against the ground.

And... With her last cartridge charge?

The third Keeper fires at him...sending him to unconsciousness.

She harshly mutters, "a body for a body."

Not long before, upstairs…

The Keeper is about to fire his light gun pointer at Oliver.

But... Duncan manages to press hard on the ink pen to temporarily blind the Keeper.

The Keeper reactively lets go of the light gun pointer.

He's also quickly closing his eyes.

He struggles to get the ink off around his face.

He's coughing out some of the same ink.

Duncan is putting the ink pen back in the desk.

He looks amused now.

Duncan slightly chuckles.

He remarks, "the pen really is mightier than the sword."

Oliver catches his breath.

He says, "thanks."

Duncan slightly nods.

The Keeper has rubbed most of the ink away on his sleeves.

Only... The Keeper just then gets punched by Oliver.

He is sent to unconsciousness.

From the top of the stairs?

Jackson slightly laughs.

He wonders, "what did I miss?"

Duncan sighs with mixed feelings.

He inquires, "whose side are you on this time?"

Jackson figures, "trust no one. Slight laugh. Sounds fair."

He drops his dagger and dark grey light gun pointer.

They're the only two things in his pockets.

Interestingly... Oliver checks, "what do you remember?"

Duncan looks confused.

Duncan double checks, "is this another of those secret circles?"

Remembering his family?

Jackson heavily sighs.

He admits, "that…losing my family was no accident. The Keepers made it seem that way. Heavy sigh. Now it isn't about money: I just want them to pay."

He glares coldly toward the windows downstairs.

Duncan and Oliver solemnly look toward him.

Not long after, downstairs…

Duncan and Oliver are back in Dr. Bloom's workshop.

They're there with Jackson, Samantha, and Sydney's mom.

Duncan checks in concern, "where's Syd? We haven't heard from..."

Samantha smiles in a knowing way.

She assures him, "her body is with dad's body. She'll be fine."

Duncan sighs in some relief.

Sydney's mom is solemnly silent.

She is staring at the computers from which she tried and failed to erase memories of VR.

She knows Sydney's dad wouldn't exactly approve if he knew.

Duncan turns to Jackson.

Duncan considers, "ok. And all this time… Dr. Bloom was trying to get through to you?"

With mixed feelings... Jackson figures, "yes: Through something called VR.9. Entire worlds created in VR like innocent children...like my innocent children."

Oliver solemnly wonders, "do you need a minute?"

Jackson insists, "no: It's about time I caught up to the past. I can then be in the present."


	6. Act 3, Part 1: You and Me Against the Music

Act 3, Part 1:

In VR minutes, physically a hour or so later…

Sydney's dad and Sydney are in the wooden attic.

They're not teary eyed now.

They are sitting in front of two of the VR computer systems from the workshop.

Facing the left are two duplicate images of Sydney. Facing the right are two duplicate images of Sydney's dad.

All four have duplicate images of the VR computer systems.

The images of Sydney sigh nervously some.

Most of them say, "this is freakishly strange."

The original image of Sydney sighs nervously.

She says, "tell me about it. On second thought…don't."

The original image of Sydney's dad figures, "yeah, it's a little strange. But, given the circumstances? I don't see another way to stop both committees in time."

The second image of Sydney moderately sighs.

She asks, "Sydney, how come dad's not freaking out?"

The third image of Sydney chuckles.

She points out, "he likes brain games. Can't say I blame him."

The original Sydney whispers harshly, "I shouldn't have to tell myself I can hear you! But, I can."

The third image of Sydney sighs in frustration.

She says, "fine."

The second image of Sydney sighs in frustration.

She says, "sure."

The images of Sydney's dad check, "ready?"

The original image of Sydney mutters lowly, "yeah: As I'll ever be, anyway."

The second image of Sydney moderately sighs.

She tells them, "I'm narrowing down the search in Richardson's subconscious for his access codes. But, I'm sure not ready."

The third image of Sydney slightly chuckles.

She recalls, "Enter the Labyrinth. That's the missing p…"

She slightly sighs.

She says, "sorry. I'll be ready with MP.1's password."

The original image of Sydney's dad moderately sighs.

He points out, "well, it's up to us. Let's make it count."

The images of Sydney and the other two images of Sydney's dad slightly nod in acknowledgement.

Physically and presently, at a certain cryogenic facility…

This very dimly lit place has neuro-suspension chambers in columns. Computer screen monitors are on light blue poles.

Oddly... Many dark blue tubes are lined up on the silver walkways.

Minds with neuron modeled wire suits hang from within the dark blue tubes. They're suspended in water by thin suction cupped wires.

Dark grey warehouse styled walls surround the twisted cryogenic facility. There are lab tables with black tops and white table shelves.

No one seems to be here.

That is...except for Samantha and Duncan.

They're sneaking around behind the neuron modeled mind tubes.

Samantha slightly chuckles.

She tries to assure, "Duncan, it's clear. No one…"

Duncan whispers, "wouldn't be so sure."

They both pause at the sound of footsteps.

A somewhat familiar member of The Committee is walking past neuron modeled mind tubes.

He has medium dark blond hair. He is in formal black and white.

He's with two other members who are also in formal black and white.

To his fellow members of The Committee?

The lead member here mutters lowly, "no more excuses: We're on a time table!"

The second member of The Committee insists, "it isn't a excuse, sir. We haven't even finished getting all the neuro-suspension tubes in place…and The Committee wants us to link them all now?!"

He sounds worried.

The first member of The Committee pauses. The two other members pause as well.

The first member says coldly, "we are not paid to think: We are paid to follow orders. As for how, get creative. Right now, I don't care much how."

Samantha says lowly, "great: Just great!"

She sounds frustrated.

Duncan gets out his cordless phone.

The first member of The Committee is about to walk away.

But... He turns in Samantha's direction.

The two other Committee members head down a silver ladder.

They've heard nothing.

Over the phone... Duncan whispers, "Dr. Bloom? The Committee is here."

From VR... The original image of Sydney's dad moderately sighs.

He points out, "and that's why you're there, Duncan: To protect Samantha."

Samantha quickly takes out her dark grey light gun pointer.

She's firing at the first member of The Committee.

He falls unconscious.

His physical body goes down with a loud thud on the walkway.

Duncan quickly adds, "not why I'm calling: Hold on!"

He looks fairly worried.

He's hurrying toward Samantha.

The loud noise on the walkway gets the attention of the other two members.

They get out their light gun pointers.

One whispers, "someone's here."

The second member whispers, "we can't link the neuro-suspension tubes if they're just going to be sabotaged. I'll call The Committee: You hold them off until reinforcements arrive."

They start to split up.

Duncan mutters lowly to Samantha, "what are you doing?!"

Samantha moderately sighs.

She explains, "he almost saw us. I didn't know what else to do."

Duncan slightly nods.

He points out, "we got to move. Come on!"

They both run in front of the neuron modeled mind tubes.

At the same time... The first conscious member of The Committee turns to one of the table drawers.

She takes out some tube like bottles filled with cryogenic chemicals.

And... She swaps them with her light gun pointer's cartridge charges.

Over the phone... Duncan checks, "you still there?"

From VR... The original image of Sydney answers lowly, "we're both here, Duncan. But, are you all right?! I thought I heard shots."

She sounds fairly concerned.

Duncan figures, "we're ok, Syd. But, The Committee's working on their world domination plans ahead of…schedule."

He and Samantha get to a jet black control room door.

But... The first member of The Committee fires a cryogenic blast their way.

Duncan shouts, "get down!"

He knocks Samantha out of the line of fire...as the door freezes solid.

It shatters in seconds from the impact of the blast.

Samantha slightly coughs.

She tells him, "thanks."

As they both start getting up?

Duncan says, "no problem."

He also smirks some.

Samantha quickly fires her light gun pointer at the first member of The Committee.

She does so from a side angle.

The first member of The Committee falls unconscious.

But... Not before firing a second cryogenic blast.

Part of the walkway freezes and shatters...with Samantha starting to fall off.

She cries out, "Duncan!!"

Duncan assures Samantha, "I got you!"

He grabs her hand.

He's barely pulling her back up.

Ten more members of The Committee fire light gun pointers at them.

And... Duncan and Samantha run into the control room for cover.

The control room has one big black rimmed glass window with protective coating for light gun pointer fire.

The walls are white with very thin purple trails.

And... In the back of the room?

The MP.1 is running itself with its linked together neuron modeled minds.

Its dark green screen shows four pale yellow brainwave patterns as vibrating mosaic window pieces.

Over the phone... Duncan mutters lowly, "sorry: We were busy surviving here! But hey. We're in the control room."

The original image of Sydney's dad slightly chuckles.

He tells him, "good. Sydney, have you found the password?"

Samantha sees her light gun pointer fell when she almost fell.

And... She gets a idea.

Samantha smiles wide for a bit.

She kicks more of the significantly weakened walkway into several neuron modeled mind tubes below.

The icy cold water inside flash floods the ground floor...sending The Committee members crashing into unconsciousness.

From VR... The third image of Sydney answers, "yeah. It's a well known logic maze by Robert Abbott. The inventor of logic mazes: theseusandtheminotaur."

Duncan slightly chuckles.

Remembering something Oliver told him? 

Duncan smiles.

He realizes, "open one door...and another is behind it. Got it, Syd."

Meanwhile, at a certain facility called Dowling Hospital…

The facility has three buildings.

One is a pale white lighthouse. Another is a dark red bricked box of a building.

And... At the center?

There is a hospital styled dark red bricked building with a white automatic sliding double door of glass. This same facility used to belong to The Committee a few months ago.

A black metal looped fence surrounds all three buildings.

And driving towards it...is Jackson Boothe.

He is driving in a very dark blue car.

He has his own jet black cordless phone in his free hand.

He checks, "Dr. Bloom?"

From VR... The second image of Sydney's dad answers, "I'm here. Do you need backup?"

Jackson slightly laughs.

With some mixed feelings... He explains, "not really. I can take care of things myself. But… Heavy sigh. It seems that The Committee has beaten me to the punch."

On the grounds of Dowling Hospital...

Many members of The Committee and the Keepers are firing light gun pointers at each other.

Glass shatters.

The Committee members are mostly gathered around the lighthouse.

With their light gun pointers? They're sending three Keepers to unconsciousness in one swoop. 

But... There are several Keepers still on their feet.

From VR... The third image of Sydney's dad suggests, "and the basement facility below it?"

As he gets out of his car?

Jackson comments, "a basement facility under a hospital facility? Slight laugh. The Keepers really are cheap shots."

From VR... The second image of Sydney's dad grimly figures, "they're much worse than cheap."

The second image of Sydney slightly chuckles.

She tries to assure, "dad. He's joking."

Jackson tensely remarks, "who's joking?"

He fires his light gun pointer into the white colored front hall.

This is while running in through the automatic sliding door.

A somewhat familiar Keeper at the white front desk falls unconscious.

She has somewhat short dark blond hair and a light pink hospital dress.

Jackson runs for the very dark blue elevator straight ahead.

Three Keepers in white hospital clothes charge after him.

Jackson is punched to the floor by one of them.

But... He kicks him right through a smashing office window.

The Keeper is sent into unconsciousness.

Jackson tumbles to the side to get to his feet.

He grabs the arm of another Keeper that tries to punch him.

The second Keeper standing fires at Jackson.

But... Jackson swings the first Keeper into the line of fire.

She falls unconscious...as Jackson hurls her at the second Keeper.

The second Keeper is knocked over.

Jackson continues on into the elevator.

He's picking up his light gun pointer on the way.

He coldly smiles some.

He then realizes that the control panel has a dark green bar shaped computer screen at the top. It's a indicator that it is access code protected.

He mutters lowly, "damn!"

Jackson hears more Keepers on the way.

Only... That was until many cartridge charges from The Committee are heard.

This leads to The Committee members and Keeper members firing at each other instead.

Over the phone... Jackson points out lowly, "I need a access code just to go to the basement! Do you have one?"

The second image of Sydney sighs lowly.

She figures, "all right already! It's related to The Garden of Early Delights painting. But… Slight chuckle. That's it."

The sound of light gun pointer fire is fading.

In impatience... Jackson urges lowly, "what?!"

The second image of Sydney tells him, "1490-1510."

Jackson smirks a little.

He figures, "been good with dates…not so much with paints."

He puts in the access code.

Soon enough?

The elevator is heading for the basement facility below.

The second image of Sydney slightly chuckles.

She remarks, "I'm sure you can paint a picture for me."

Jackson slightly chuckles at that.

The elevator opens to a cryogenic facility.

It's a lot like The Committee's cryogenic facility.

But... This one is without neuron modeled mind tubes.

It also has lots of rows of dark green lit neuro-suspension chambers.

Jackson is now off the phone.

Jackson ducks to the side of a white wall of the elevator hallway.

Simultaneously, in VR minutes…

The second image of Sydney's dad whispers harshly, "Sydney, we're in the same room!"

He looks annoyed.

The second image of Sydney slightly sighs.

She comments, "what? It's not like all three of us aren't thinking the same thing."

She smiles in amusement.

The other two images of Sydney slightly sigh.

In slightly confusion... They say, "thanks?"

The third image of Sydney's dad sighs hard.

He brings up, "just focus on the mission...Sydney, Sydney, and Sydney."

The images of Sydney moderately sigh.

They say in unison, "fine. God!"

Physically and presently…

There are several guards for the Keepers.

Jackson sneak punches one of them unconscious.

The guards have jet black vests. They also have two jet black light gun pointers in each hand.

Jackson takes a cartridge charge resistant vests from the guard he just took out.

This was just as the other six Keeper guards fire at him.

The lab assistants in white lab coats run for it.

Jackson runs between the neuro-suspension chambers.

He's using them as cover...while punching his way through the guards one by one.

Jackson is breathing heavily.

He walks quickly to a certain neuro-suspension chamber.

Inside it is Alexis Miller in neuro-suspension:

With her long golden brown hair and a somewhat familiar black dress.

Over the phone... Jackson reports, "I found Alexis."


	7. Act 3, Part 2: The Final Showdown with the Committee

Act 3, Part 2:

In VR... The third image of Sydney's dad sighs in relief.

He says, "good. All you need to do is put the phone in earshot an…"

Suddenly... The third Keeper from a hour ago is coming to fire her light gun pointer at Jackson.

With his moderate exhaustion?

Jackson finds himself clutching his knee and bending down.

Over the phone... He shouts, "Hold on: I can't call and fire at the same time!"

He's putting down his cordless phone.

And... Jackson uses his better arm to fire his light gun pointer at the Keeper.

She falls unconscious.

Twistedly casual... Jackson adds, "sorry about that. Hard groan! Ready."

The second image of Sydney points out in worry, "you don't sound it. You sure?"

Jackson is holding back another hard groan.

Jackson insists, "yes: Do it, Dr. Bloom!"

Meanwhile, in The Committee's cryogenic facility…

Duncan enters the password on MP.1's keyboard.

Samantha joins him.

She's slightly chuckling.

She points out, "almost hard to believe…that it'll be all over for The Committee."

The screen on MP.1 changes from brainwave patterns...to a very familiar looking flaming symbol of The Committee in a clear bright blue sky.

Duncan adds, "yeah. But, we've been through a lot of hard to..."

A very distorted computer like voice from MP.1 echoes, "The Inner Circle knew you'd open the door…but the door won't let you leave."

Thick white metal walls come slamming down around the entire room.

Samantha and Duncan look wide eyed in nervousness.

A black electrically charged disco ball shaped orb starts coming down from the ceiling...about to dangerously release electricity.

Duncan wonders uneasily, "what do we do, Sam?"

Samantha urges, "the phone, Duncan!"

She looks at him like it's obvious.

Duncan sighs with some relief.

He realizes, "ohh. Sorry. Syd? Anytime now!"

And... He hurriedly puts his cordless phone up to the MP.1's screen.

In one world of VR…

The second image of Sydney's dad finds himself at a somewhat familiar dark brown and dark green train station.

It's from five years ago.

Sydney's dad finds a saddened Alexis of the past.

She is at the door to a women's bathroom.

She has tied back hair and a pale gray overcoat.

With some mixed feelings... Sydney's dad says, "I'm still here, Alexis. I'm not gone...and neither is Oliver. We can all go home…at last."

He looks solemnly toward her.

Alexis turns around.

Alexis hugs him.

She's teary eyed but thankful.

And... A purple rimmed bright white flash appears.

In another world of VR…

The original image of Sydney finds herself mostly in darkness.

She stands on a pale yellow mosaic floor.

It's a floor in the pattern of The Committee's seal.

Facing Sydney?

There are four glowing bright yellow consciousnesses:

Abernathy in his dark blue Japanese robes, Richardson the German Keeper, and two new faces.

One new face is a long brown haired woman with glasses named Esser. She is in a fancy old fashioned flowery green Italian dress.

The other is a short black haired man named Hill. He is in a dark green Canadian overcoat.

Suddenly... Sydney is glowing dark blue.

Sydney realizes, "you're the Inner Circle. Four against one. Slight chuckle. Doesn't seem very fair."

And... Made up of the four voices of the Inner Circle?

MP.1's very distorted voice says, "we don't want to be your enemy. Join us…Sydney Bloom. Imagine what we can do together: The betterment of mankind…world peace…explore the infinite possibilities of reality…the peace of mind that you've wanted for most of your life."

And... The scenery changes around Sydney.

It goes from clear blue skies to flashes of a happier life that might have been.

Sydney very nervously sighs.

She gets teary eyed.

She finds it hard to look up.

She murmurs lowly, "I do want something of a normal life. But..."

She firmly declares, "not if it means making millions of people lose their minds to the likes of you!"

She finds herself holding a dark blue sword made of light.

MP.1's collective voice gasps, "impossible. No one can alter us!"

The four consciousnesses of the Inner Circle look wide eyed in shock.

Sydney slightly chuckles.

She highlights, "actually, I programmed it to come with me. Unlike you... I think outside a committee."

MP.1 is too stunned to react.

And... Sydney slashes right through its avatars with her sword of light. 

They explode in purple rimmed bright white light.

The teariness in Sydney's eyes is drying up.

And... For the first time in months?

Sydney is smiling brightly.

There's no hint of worry in her eyes.

Physically and presently, in the Keepers's cryogenic facility…

Alexis wakes up from her neuro-suspension chamber.

She does so in good physical condition.

As she climbs out?

She starts to check in concern, "you…?"

Jackson insists, "I'm... Hard groan. Fine! Well, fine enough."

He slightly laughs.

He tears off a sleeve from his shirt to wrap around his knee.

That was lessening the hard groans.

Together?

They go up to a control room.

It has a much simpler jet black computer.

With Richardson's access codes? Jackson and Alexis manually awaken everyone in the Keepers's neuro-suspension chambers worldwide.

And... Soon after?

Alexis helps Jackson to his car:

Past the many fallen physical bodies on the grounds of Dowling Hospital.

Meanwhile, in The Committee's cryogenic facility…

MP.1 explodes in a systems crash.

They water tanks are bursting to pieces.

The electrical orb above explodes.

Duncan quickly shields Samantha from the falling metal walls.

Soon after?

Samantha gets up.

She's finding him coughing hard on the control room floor.

She gasps.

She calls out in worry, "Duncan? Duncan! Are you…?!"

Duncan insists, "yeah. Hard cough. I'm ok. Just a little rattled. You ok?"

Samantha helps him to his feet.

She slightly nods.

She says, "yeah. But… Moderate sigh. there's something I should tell you."

Duncan wonders, "oh?"

They start walking out of the facility...when Duncan gets a call.

In VR... Sydney is now back to being one image.

Sydney tells him over phone, "hey. Slight chuckle. Just wanted to let you guys know we saved the world."

Duncan adds, "that's great, Syd. But, I'll call you back."

Realizing what he means by that?

Sydney slightly chuckles.

She adds, "ohh. Sure."

She hangs up.

Duncan turns to Samantha.

He apologizes, "sorry about that. You were saying?"

And... As they get to ground level?

Samantha reveals, "I… Moderate sigh. I was the one who tested you in VR. Not dad. So, when we slept together in that hotel room…"

Duncan looks wide eyed in surprise.

Duncan pieces together, "wow. So, that was with "you" you."

In nervousness... Samantha slightly chuckles.

She admits, "yeah. I couldn't resist. Forgive me?"

By now?

They're outside on the mostly dark grayish stone like streets.

Duncan pauses.

They both smile nervously.

Duncan puts a comforting hand on hers.

And... He slightly chuckles.

He sincerely says, "there's nothing to be sorry for, Sam. I've always loved you."

They both smile wider.

And... As the stars shine above them?

They pull each other into a kiss.


	8. Aftermath:  A Knight of Light Lives On

Aftermath:

A few years later, in Pasadena, California…

Sydney's childhood home no longer has barren rooms.

There is a kitchen and a living room on the ground floor. There are dark blue cabinets and four light yellow couches in a half rectangle around a dark grey flatscreen TV.

Lots of wires go across the ceiling.

Upstairs is the bed area. It's remodeled to be a lot like Sydney's apartment.

Sydney is in a black casual top and formal dark blue pants.

She is at her computer system.

It has two new dark blue computer banks.

They are with a mostly dark brown toy box like logo "SyBox" across them.

The computer system also now has VR.9 capabilities.

But... These days?

It is rarely used for going into VR.9 if at all.

It's in the form of voice activated controls for making virtual video game worlds from scratch.

Sydney tells the computer, "paste the new sword of light at grid section 3E."

On the computer screen is a dark purple sword made up of light.

It's among dozens of swords of varying color.

Sydney slightly chuckles.

She says, "good, SyBox. Now…let's see how it looks."

And... In a computer like voice of Sydney's own voice?

The computer says, "zooming out now."

The screen changes to a medieval styled dark grey village with electrical like magical lights.

The village's power runs on glowing yellow orbs of light in open metal pipes.

Sydney adds, "perfect. Save program KnightsOfLight1."

The computer responds, "saving…"'

Suddenly... Sydney's phone rings.

She answers the phone.

She checks, "hello?"

Over the phone... Jackson answers, "hello, Sydney."

Sydney slightly chuckles.

She concludes, "hey, Jackson. How's field work?"

The computer adds, "program saved."

Sydney lowers the computer volume with a dial like knob.

The computer says, "press any key to resume."

Jackson slightly sighs.

He reflects, "at times, quite dull. This is one of those times."

Sydney figures, "oh well. Will I see you tonight?"

Jackson slightly laughs.

He sarcastically comments, "we're living together: Why wouldn't I see you?"

Sydney slightly chuckles.

She looks amused.

She recalls, "I know. But, you can never be sure with last minute NSA assignments."

Jackson adds, "true. I'll call you if one comes up, dear."

Sydney smiles.

Sydney adds, "all right. I love you. You take care out there. Okay?"

Jackson figures, "I always do. Slight laugh. See you tonight, dear."

Sydney smiles wider.

And... As she hangs up for now?

She adds, "see you then."


End file.
